


Desire

by Melime



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Kim had to push her away, because she desired her too much.
Relationships: Kim Legaspi/Kerry Weaver
Kudos: 1
Collections: femslashficlets: queer women's literature quotes challenge





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Desejo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707101) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Prompt: 14. I knew that I couldn't lie beside her, without wanting to touch her. I couldn't have felt her breath upon my mouth, without wanting to kiss her. And I couldn't have kissed her, without wanting to save her. Sarah Waters, Fingersmith

It hurt her, pushing Kerry away, especially when she was so eager, so desperate for them to have some kind of relationship. But Kim knew they could never be just friends. She couldn’t stand to sit across from Kerry, laughing at her jokes, delighting in her shyness, knowing that nothing could come of it. She couldn’t see her smile and not want to kiss her, couldn’t see her flustered and not want to make her come undone. She told Kerry she didn’t need any more friends, but the truth was that she knew the only way to keep her desires at bay was to keep herself away from Kerry, for good.


End file.
